villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Memory of Alessa
Alessa Gillespie (or better known as Memory of Alessa) is a dark entity who is based on the memory of the real Alessa Gillespie herself and she serves as the secondary antagonist and an anti-villain in Silent Hill 3. Heather Mason encounters her on the carousel in Silent Hill's Lakeside Amusement Park, where combat ensues. She appears as a bloody, ragged doppelganger of Heather, save the dead, pale, rotting skin and Alessa Gillespie's head of dark hair. She attacks Heather on the carousel after Claudia Wolf confirms that God is currently in her womb, feeding off her hatred. Background The Memory of Alessa attacks Heather using weapons normally at the heroine's disposal. She begins combat with the knife, which is Heather's default and starting melee weapon. Her attacks are weak, but fast, and she'll parry most of Heather's attacks, including gunfire. Blocking her attacks and then counter-attacking is the wisest method with which to defeat her, the katana being the best tool to do this. She will collapse and appears to "evaporate" in a pool of blood, appearing elsewhere on the carousel with a steel pipe. The same strategy endures, save for she is slightly slower and more powerful. Her second defeat will force her to return with a handgun, which is much more dangerous. Heather can take cover behind the horses to avoid being shot, and once melee range has been reached, she will attempt to strike Heather with the pistol. After this, she can be treated like she was previously, but will attempt to retreat to shooting distance. After her third defeat, she will reappear with a sub-machine gun. The same tactics apply, save for her increased damage and firing rate. Take note that engaging her third and fourth stages using a melee weapon will cause her to try using her firearms as melee weapons too, rarely attacking Heather with gunfire. After she is beaten the fourth time, she will finally be defeated. Upon dying she leaves a message printed in red on the carousel floor. Symbolism The Memory of Alessa is just that, the imprint of Alessa (now Heather) left in the Otherworld by her powers and mind. It is a manifestation of Alessa's mind that wants, above all else, to stop "God's" birth, and to spare the world (and herself, Heather) from the event should it occur, reasoning a relatively quick death was preferable to the alternate fate. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' The Memory of Alessa appears in the 2012 sequel Silent Hill: Revelation as she is seen hugging Heather on the carousel and trying to merge with her in order to be the reborn Alessa Gillespie. In the movie, Dark Alessa who while hunting the surviving members of the Brethren and the rest of its parent cult known as the Order of Valtiel, was changed into the Memory of Alessa as the tortured soul of the dead girl seeks to be renewed by becoming one with Heather (Sharon). However, Heather resisted and the transformation failed, killing the angry ghost of Alessa and transferring both her life energy and great powers to Heather herself. Gallery Memmy1.gif|The Memory of Alessa approaching Heather. Memmy2.gif|The Memory of Alessa staring at Heather. 15-012.jpg|The Memory of Alessa staring at Heather. Memmy3.gif|(Bring it on.) MemoryBlock.gif|Heather blocking. MoA_Shots.gif|Memory of Alessa shoots. MoA_dissolves.gif|Memory of Alessa disappearing after getting critical damage. MOA.gif|Memory of Alessa. Memory_of_Alessa (1).png|The Memory of Alessa in the novelization. 859463_170447676437821_378656549_o.jpg|Older Dark Alessa in Heather's nightmare. The Memory of Alessa Gillespie.jpg|The Memory of Alessa Memoryofalessashr.jpg|Heather with Dark Alessa. Trivia *The carousel that Heather fights the Memory of Alessa on is the same one where her father, Harry Mason, fought Cybil Bennett back in the first Silent Hill. *On "Hard" mode, the Memory of Alessa needs to be knocked down a few times when she is using the Sub-Machine Gun. *The message left by the Memory of Alessa reveals her intention to free "herself" from the suffering she must endure as the Mother of God: ::"It would be better for "myself" to die. After all, it's nothing to be afraid of..." ::"That child... that demon..." ::"When I think of the endless pain it will bring when it is birthed..." ::"I decided that, instead of the suffering and cruelty I endured in that sick room..." ::"That I would like to bestow a more gentle and peaceful death on "myself." ::"Why do "I" resist? I never thought of "myself" as such a fool..." *However, after reading the above message, Heather comments that she does not think in the same way as "Alessa", and that she is going to confront her fates, no matter how gruesome they may be: ::"Alessa..." ::"I guess it's kinda strange for me to call you that, since you are me." ::"But y'know what? "You" and I don't think alike, after all..." ::"And it's not that I don't remember that sick room either..." Navigation Category:Female Category:Thought-Forms Category:Twin/Clone Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Symbolic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Psychics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls